The Red Bowtie
by shadowcat012
Summary: The Winchesters have crossed paths with the CBI many times. And you know, so has the Doctor. Here's a compilation of glimpses into these interactions. SPNxMentalistxDoctorWho crossover.
1. Phone Call

A/N: Life story on how this came about can be found in my profile. This short scene takes place at the beginning of the 5th season in Supernatural. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Call<strong>

"Listen, uh…I know we haven't talked because…well because of what happened the last time and all…" Dean covered his eyes and let out a long sigh. He knew his voice was filling the impossibly large room. Knew only one man was silently standing by the console listening to his every word, but refusing to pick up. The direction he was taking the conversation was not one that should be taken over the phone. "Anyway, Sam and I are on to something huge. End of the world huge and…well Doc, we could really use your help on this. We're at the tail end of 2009. You know where to find us." He hesitated. Then shut the phone off and dropped it onto the motel bed.

His hands shook; he slid one back through his hair to hide it.

"Any luck?" Sam questioned from the doorway. Dean paused in his pacing and turned his body towards the door.

"You know the man, it'd be a freakin' miracle if he got anywhere on time." Sam watched as Dean reached for his leather jacket and slipped it on before collecting the keys from the table and pulling out his wallet to count the cash he had. He never met his eyes, he noticed. Even as he brushed past him out the door. "Come on. Doctor or no, we've got a horseman to find."


	2. Lisbon and the Doctor

A/N: This takes place during the 5th season of Doctor Who before Rory joins the group and some time before the 1st season of The Mentalist.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon and the Doctor<strong>

"Come on, Doctor let's show her!" Amy's eyes sparkled as she stared at her partner in barely contained excitement. The Doctor, for his part, schooled himself with a cool smile and eyes that continued to shine daringly. Lisbon looked between the two, her guard fully up and higher than ever. After only spending a day with the two, they'd managed to raise the bar on her suspicion scale to another level, which was saying something considering the consultant she currently worked with.

It was late. And she'd walked them to the end of the street where her car was parked. What could they possibly have to show her now?

"Another time, maybe." The young doctor said after considering the agent's wariness. "I do believe we're wearing our welcome just a bit."

Lisbon wasn't even going to try denying it-even though Amy's pout made her want to a little. This was supposed to have been her day off from work, crime fighting, Patrick Jane and all the chaos that came with him, after all. Between the neighborhood kids vanishing, these two showing up to sleuth it out on their own, and Lisbon coming face to face with her first real breathing alien; the only thing promised to her that she did get was a Jane-free day. Too bad; she thought in hindsight. It probably would have been good for him to see some extraterrestrial life.

The familiar wail of police sirens down the way brought her back to these two.

"Look, you have three minutes before I have to start taking down statements on your parts in all of this." Lisbon gave them each a very pointed look.

A huge smile erupted across the Doctor's face. "Ah, Teresa Lisbon. Bending your rules for us, I see." He swooped forward and wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame, holding her close and breathing into her ear: "Definitely another time, Agent. Definitely another time."

Once he'd pulled away, Lisbon barely had time to recover as Amy leaned down to give a warm embrace of her own (at least she wasn't pouting any more). Stunned by the physical contact, Lisbon watched as the two continued on into the night; their excited chatter floating back to her on the warm breeze. The police cars of the SAC PD turned the corner and Lisbon was back to business.


	3. Midnight Hour

A/N: Who else enjoyed tonight's episode of the Mentalist? Another new one tomorrow night! I just wanted to get that out, this piece really has nothing to do with the new episode. This takes place somewhere between season two and three of the Mentalist and any time after the fifth season of Supernatural. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Hour<strong>

Grace Van Pelt had been staring at a seemingly innocent glass of wine that sat on her coffee table, her plucked brows furrowed in deep contemplation, when the knock sounded throughout her otherwise silent apartment.

Her hazel eyes glittered in confusion as she first consulted the clock on the wall then the door which the knock came from. Without a sound, she was on her feet and cautiously making her way towards the entrance, taking only a moment to pull out her off duty glock from its hidden place. The cool steel in her grasp secured both her authority and safety as she peered through the peep hole.

A stranger stood on her stoop; tall, clean cut, but sporting the clothes of a lowlife she would pick up at a local bar for questioning.

"Grace, you there? It's Dean."

That got her heart racing even as her mind hit a wall as to the man's identity. It would be better to ignore the stranger, pretend she wasn't home.

"Come on, I know you're there, open up." His hand lifted to the door between them to rap more insistently.

Best way to get rid of a drunk-scare him and have the upper hand while doing it.

Without preamble, she threw open the door, glock in hand and aimed at the man's chest. Immediately his hands went up; the expected '_whoa, whoa, whoa_' leaving him in a flurry.

"I don't know any Dean." Her eyes narrowed. "Beat it."

Instead of backing away to stumble down the sidewalk and out of her life, the man (yes he was good looking but that wasn't the point) turned thoughtful. Either he was drunk and stupid or sober and had a hard time thinking. Seriously, not only could she see the hamster wheel spinning behind his eyes, but also the steam leaving his ears. For his sake, she hoped he was drunk and stupid.

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"The year, Grace. What's the year?" He stepped towards her, seemingly forgetting she had him at gun point.

Grace stepped forward as well, holding her glock firmly between them. Dean backed away obligingly but his eyes sought hers for an answer.

"The year's 2010, are you that drunk?"

His eyes widened at the year, then he made a face at her comment.

"I'm not drunk, sweet heart. We just haven't met yet." At her continued stare, Dean attempted a smile, falling back on his charms to get him out of sticky situations. "Well, obviously you know that, seeing as how you have no idea who I am and have never seen me before, right?"

His voice turned hopeful at the end. Yet, he continued to only receive silence as a response.

"Right." He dropped his hands and pointed at the sidewalk. "I'm just gonna go…leave you to your…thing…okay." He turned sharply, his arms close to his sides and his head ducked into his chest like a scolded child.

"Damn Doctor. Claims to be brilliant, can't even get a simple year right!" He mumbled to himself.

"Wait, what did you say?" Grace called after him, her gun lowering to her side. Dean froze in his step and turned back to her, visibly looking for an excuse to deliver. "You said doctor, didn't you?"

He opened his mouth then closed it; lifted his hands, shrugged, then dropped them.

But Grace's thoughts had already sped forward. Lisbon and Jane had had a few spats at work over a mysterious 'doctor' over the last couple of weeks, but quickly dropped it whenever she, Cho, or Rigsby were around. Normally their arguments went by without so much as a second glance from the team, but something about the topic in particular caused a tension not unlike those whenever they discussed Red John. This couldn't be a coincidence could it? A name was never attached to the doctor in their quarrels, but still it was worth a shot.

Seeing that she still held his attention, Grace leaned against the doorframe, tilting her head just slightly to the side.

"Doctor who, exactly?"


	4. Denial

A/N: This takes place a short while after the first season of the Mentalist-hence Jane's not-too-positive reaction. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Denial<strong>

Jane stumbled out the blue doors, his body shaking as he turned to stare at the police box once more. He couldn't for long, though. Shaking his head from side to side, one hand pushed his suit jacket back to rest on his hip while the other worried over his mouth. His feet led him to the nearby pier and he leaned heavily against the wooden railing.

Lisbon looked back at the Doctor for only a moment. He wouldn't be any help, hiding behind meaningless adjustments on his console.

"Oh for Pete's sake." She marched out the TARDIS doors to follow her consultant. When she found him, he was staring out at the ocean, his control seemingly back in place. By his stiff stance and the slight frown at the corner of his mouth, she could tell he was still deeply troubled.

"It's not real," was the first thing he said to her. Lisbon leaned her back against the same railing, crossed her arms, and turned her face to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, I know I saw it. But it can't be real."

Noting the desperation in his voice, Lisbon turned her body towards him. "Why not? You're always taking the 'if you see it, you believe it' approach. What makes this any different?"

"That box…" He could barely spare it an exasperated glance over his shoulder. "Not only is it bigger on the inside, which by the way is impossible, but it's also a space ship _and_ a time machine? I'm sorry, but no." His focus was back on the horizon. He dug his nails almost painfully into the old wood in attempt to control the tremor that had taken him over.

"So why not let him show you?" Lisbon offered in her sympathetic yet logical tone.

Jane chuckled, his voice cracking into a higher, slightly mad, pitch. Lisbon immediately became concerned that he wasn't going to be able to handle this. At first she wanted to get after him. He shouldn't have followed her into the TARDIS in the first place, that had been his own decision. But then, she hadn't exactly been discreet with him on where she would be going. And she hadn't chased him out the second he'd barged in. A part of her had hoped for the best, for his excitement and acceptance. She really should have known better. For all of Jane's eccentricities, he was still only human, and a mentally and emotionally damaged one at that.

"Oh," Lisbon breathed suddenly. If a time machine really did exist, of course Jane would only want to use it for one thing.

He looked over at her, the salty wind tossing his blond curls about. But nature seemed almost like nothing compared to the storm roaring inside his sea green eyes. She could see she had not been far off at all.

"You're right," She said, her voice hoarse from the huge lump that had risen in her throat. "I'll just go tell him you won't be joining us."

Jane nodded and they left it at that.


	5. Pie

****A/N: Because this piece is ridiculously short, I'll be uploading another scene today as well. This doesn't take place any certain time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pie<strong>

"What's that?" Rigsby nodded towards the large plastic bag Dean pulled up from the floor of the car.

Hands already eagerly pulling out the contents, Dean lifted his eyebrows and smiled wide.

"Pie. Nothing better when on a stake-out."

Rigsby sat up in his seat, his mouth already watering and pupils dilating.

From the backseat, Van Pelt rolled her eyes. '_Men.'_


	6. Puppy Love

****A/N: I felt as if I was neglecting Sam. And I like Donna. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy Love<strong>

"What's your story, then?" Sam kept his gaze on the Doctor and Dean as they bartered with a merchant for car parts. All of time and space, and Dean still cared about fixing up his precious Impala-probably guilt he felt for leaving her behind so often since meeting the Doctor. Sam opened his mouth to give an immediate answer-an immediate lie-when he realized he didn't have one.

He glanced down at the woman beside him then did a double-take to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. When first meeting Donna Noble, Sam had pegged her as one of those hopeless, loud, wild cards you try to avoid while at a social event. She'd been on her best behavior while traveling in the TARDIS. But if the coy smile was anything to go by, now that they were alone all bets were off.

Sam gulped audibly.


	7. Huntin' 101

A/N: This takes place during the 2nd season of the Mentalist and 5th season of Supernatural. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Huntin' 101<strong>

Jane attempted to keep up with Lisbon's hurried pace at first, but it wasn't long before he slowed and waved her on. If she'd been paying any attention to him she would have heard his 'you go on, I'll be right there.' But, as it was, she only had eyes for…

"Agent _Shaw_, was it?"

Dean had been in the middle of explaining to Castiel the necessity of lying in the hunting profession when the tempered voice called out one of his many well thought aliases. He turned to see Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon crossing the city street and heading straight for him with fire blazing in her eyes. Not literal fire, of course, because he'd seen that in the flesh and it wasn't nearly as pretty.

"Damn it," Dean turned back to his awkward angel and lifted his hand to sternly jab him in the chest. "You say nothing."

"Come again?" Lisbon's voice sounded from just behind.

Dean whirled around, an easy smile on his face. "Agent Lisbon! Fancy seeing you here."

She quirked a brow at his choice words, but he was already mentally kicking his own ass for opening so lamely.

"Yeah, 'fancy'," Lisbon responded dryly. "Funny seeing _you_ here, seeing as I gave you explicit orders to leave."

Dropping his voice as well as the façade, Dean's eyes flittered to the people passing them on the sidewalk. "I know you did, and trust me, I was more than willing to. But that was before I found out the case is my kind of case."

"What are you talking about? Anna Sullivan was murdered by Chris Donovan. We have everything but a confession."

"And you're not going to get a confession because he didn't do it."

Lisbon felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Jumping around, she resisted the great urge to slap her consultant for sneaking up on her. But his hand motioning towards the faux agent, signaling the man had a point they should listen to left her rolling her eyes instead.

Dean eyed the man, already aware of his great perception skills and extremely wary of having to lie in front of him.

"If he didn't, then who did?" Lisbon questioned, voice strained.

"A demon," Castiel spoke for the first time.

At Lisbon's scrutiny and Jane's interest, Castiel widened his eyes and looked to Dean who refused to look back at him.

"This is where hunters lie." He guessed in that infuriating tone that made his dubious questions sound more like dry comments.

Dean wasn't going to dignify that 'question' with an answer.


	8. Skepticism

A/N: Another short one-it just kept nagging me! After Lisbon meets the eleventh regeneration, the tenth stumbles in when he really shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Skepticism<strong>

Lisbon entered the interrogation room, leaned over the table and looked the now silent man square in the face.

"So you're the doctor, are you?"

The man blinked at her matter-of-fact tone then curiously looked deep into her eyes. After a moment, his stern expression snapped into one of mock musing.

"You know, it still astounds me how thick you all can be. I've been telling you for the past half hour that that's who I am!" He leaned forward, eyes wide with intensity, face drawn in seriousness. "Now, really, you need to let me go. I _promise_ you I'm not going to cause any more trouble than absolutely necessary."

"Right." Lisbon slipped into the chair, linked her hands before her and made a show of appraising his dark pin striped suit and overall appearance, completely ignoring his plea for freedom. "What happened to the bow tie, _Doctor_?"


	9. Ruminate

A/N: This was originally going to be a conversation between Grace and Jane, but courtesy of a comment made by MerriWyllow, I've made a few changes and tied this in with 'Skepticism' which takes place during the 1st season of The Mentalist. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ruminate<strong>

Jane calmly blew the hot liquid in his teacup. Gently, he tipped it forward and took a tentative sip. Sensing the pacing woman pause before him, Jane deliberately swallowed before acknowledging her.

"So today you met a man who doesn't know you but when you first met, he knew almost everything about you." He surmised.

Lisbon lifted a hand to her temple, rubbed a small circle, and then dropped the hand back to her side so that it slapped against her leg. "There's no way this can be the same man. He's older, different."

"That tends to happen with time, Lisbon."

"Six months?"

Jane made a light noise from the back of his throat then proceeded to take another sip of his tea.

Lisbon's teeth ground together. The dark line appeared between her eyes as she stared out the bullpen towards the hall that led to the interrogation rooms.

"I need you to talk to him." She voiced finally. "Find out who he really is."

"And if he is who he says he is?" Jane questioned before she could walk away from him.

"He's not." Lisbon threw over her shoulder as she turned away.

Jane leaned forward, placed his cup and saucer atop his desk then jumped up from his couch to follow her. Catching up and matching her pace was easy enough, it was getting answers to his own queries that would prove the challenge.

"Say he is," He began breezily. "How do you know him?"

Lisbon paused by the door to the viewing room, her hand placed on its cool surface as she faced him. "Just find out who he is, Jane. Quit being a pain."

Jane raised his eyebrows, but Lisbon had already pushed the door open and slipped inside before he could respond. Fair enough. He could always find these things out on his own. A wicked smile crossed his lips. Remnants of it remained as he entered the interrogation room to face this "Doctor".


	10. Scissors

A/N: I'll get back to the conversation between the Doctor and Jane, I promise! Until then, here's some of Jane tagging along with the Winchesters. I think something like this would have to occur if they ever interracted.

* * *

><p><strong>Scissors<strong>

"I'm no expert, but that looks like a tight space."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"Dean…"

"What?"

"It's alright, Sam. Please, don't let me get in your way. I'm here merely to observe."

The Winchesters shared a glance. One rolled his eyes, the other shrugged, but both turned their flashlights back on the grimy air vent that was indeed a 'tight space.'

"Go on, Sammy."

"No way, I went last time."

Before the dispute could escalate, Dean thrust his fist forward, his eyes locking onto his brother's in challenge.

"Seriously? We're not kids anymore, Dean."

Dean tilted his head, his fist firm in the air between them, his eyes intent. Scoffing in disbelief, Sam put his own fist forward and in sync they played a short round of rock-paper-scissors.

"Come on!" Dean threw his hands down after once again they traitorously dealt him 'scissors' to which Sam crushed with 'rock'. As Dean tore off the jacket to his penguin suit, Jane stepped beside Sam with his hands clasped behind his back.

"He chooses that often, doesn't he?"

Sam loosened the tie to his own suit. "Every time."


	11. What Should and Never Be Done

A/N: I only have two more written after this one. Since I've started a new job and am getting things in order for graduation in three weeks, it may be awhile before I get anything else out. Thank you MerriWyllow for your reviews; I appreciate the time you take to read this lil' compilation of mine. I hope you enjoy this one! (I honestly have no idea where it came from XD)

Takes place after season 4 of The Mentalist, season 6 of Doctor Who, and season 7 of Supernatural but has **no spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Should and Never Be Done<strong>

The TARDIS hummed. Her Doctor sat awfully tense in his seat. His legs crossed over each other at the knees. His arms folded across his chest. His face buried into an open palm. He seemed to just be on the precipice of caving in on himself. The cause for his distress stood just a few feet from him, a hand tentatively resting on the console for support.

No. Not support. Her weight was evenly distributed on her feet as she stood firmly. The hand on the console was an anchor. As hazel eyes glanced briefly at the tubal engine, the TARDIS realized it was a plea directed at her as well.

The TARDIS hummed again.

"We can't go back." The Doctor snapped as if addressing the TARDIS more than his temporary companion.

"I'm not going to change anything."

"Just you being there changes things."

"It's not any different when you go traveling with everyone else."

"No, no, no, no, no!" He swung up from his seat, pacing for the other side of the console. "Never in their own timeline; I _never_ take people into their own timelines. Things get complicated and you lot always manage to mess things up!"

Undeterred, the companion turned her body to continue facing his; all ten fingers now splayed across the console's surface.

"They knew me way before I'd ever met them. I used to think it was because I saved Dean, but it's not. You know it's not."

"I don't know anything of the sort. And neither do you!"

She looked at him across the engine. He was all concentration, his eyes boring holes into the heart of his TARDIS. He appeared so young and so old all that once. She almost felt sorry for putting him in such a predicament, but she knew where her heart lay, what her morality was screaming at her. She had to do this. And she needed him at her side.

"Rule number one," Her voice nearly trembled with emotion. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "The Doctor always lies."

He held her gaze and didn't speak for a long moment.

"Ah, Grace. This is a very bad idea."


	12. Captive

A/N: Something to balance out the last chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

"Usually, Lisbon is the designated negotiator in these types of situations; but seeing as this is your territory, you go right ahead."

The Doctor looked at the consultant, the perfect picture of annoyance on his face.

"Tell me; is she usually in these situations _because_ of you?"

Jane shrugged. "Well…"

"Found them!" A voice hollered from down one of the many halls and was followed by the nearing ruckus of several shoes slamming against the floor.

Dean was the first to round the corner but stopped suddenly upon actually seeing them. Lisbon was next, followed by Sam and Amy (who actually skidded into Sam before she could stop).

"Jane…" Lisbon ground out in exasperation.

The man lifted his hands slightly higher from where they'd already been raised on either side of his head.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Lisbon, really."

"Yeah?" Amy piped up, her body swaying back and forth, ready to start running again. "'Cause it looks like you're surrounded by some heavily armed Sontarans."

Said group of Sontarans widened their circle to aim at the newcomers as well. As Jane and the Doctor had done and were currently doing, Lisbon, Amy, Sam and Dean lifted their hands to their heads in surrender.

"Well she's not wrong…" Jane allowed, avoiding both the dark looks from Lisbon and the Doctor.


	13. The Flirt

A/N: This clawed its way out while I was at work. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Flirt<strong>

"Is he flirting or is this how he usually is?" Lisbon asked uncertainly.

The Doctor had just bounded away from her to a blinking control system where he commenced to disassemble the wired programming. After going on a rather fast, rather long tangent about an elaborate diabolical plan he could disrupt in a matter of five minutes thus saving the world, he'd then spared her a few warm words, a wink, and toothy smile.

Donna, having already witnessed many of the Doctor's excited episodes, remained unfazed by the senior agent's inquiry and blandly watched the Doctor as he worked.

"This is how he normally gets when he's solved something and about to prove himself ever so clever. Impossible and _cocky with the ladies_!" Donna yelled out for the Doctor to hear.

But he'd already firmly placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and managed to entangle his upper body amongst silver plated wires of every imaginable size, all attention on one track.

Donna turned to Lisbon with a casual shrug. "You're safe; nothing to worry about."


	14. Halloween Act I

_A/N:_ I miss my shows! I've honestly only been able to keep up with Doctor Who-which by the way has broken my heart. I'm a terrible fan girl. But! 'Tis the season of Halloween and I felt a bit silly. Be forewarned, this is mostly dialogue-because I was exhausted and partially delusional from lack of proper rest. I hope you'll enjoy!

_Written:_ 10-16-2012

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Act I<strong>

"She bit me! Lisbon, did you see that-she bit ME!"

"Jane, sit down and shut up!"

The consultant did as told, sitting atop an overturned desk and staring at his hand; his face a mixture of horror and wonder. Lisbon had mere seconds to secure a barricade on the door before-

"Ow, okay, ow, it's starting to burn _really_ bad. Lisbooon!"

"Oh, give it here, old man." Amy waltzed from the hotel restroom, first aid kit in hand.

Jane allowed the young woman to tend to his wound; his childish pout doing an excellent job of masking his true worry.

"Can you believe it? Zombies! Actual zombies!" The Doctor exclaimed, his voice quaking from his giddiness. "Amy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll share your enthusiasm once Rory comes back in one piece and not like chew toy here."

"I think you could do a lot better than 'chew toy'." Jane commented.

Amy pulled tight on the tourniquet she'd wrapped, causing the older man to yelp.

"Okay," Bobby huffed, stepping away from the window where he'd been scouting the parking lot. "First thing's first. Get the Scottish woman away from the psychopath."

"Which one?" Lisbon managed to smirk. The Doctor lifted a finger in her direction, as if she were on to something, without so much as pausing in his pacing. Jane smiled brightly at her.

Unamused, Bobby scowled at Jane. "The one dumb enough to get himself bit by a damn zombie!"

"It's Halloween! I presumed she was deep in character!"

"And your job is to read people, is it?" Amy quirked a skeptical brow.

Jane stared at her for a moment, his face frozen in offended disbelief. He then shooed her away with his good hand. "I believe he said to move to the other side of the room."

"All right," Lisbon spoke up, securing her hand gun back in the holster at her hip. "Bobby, see if you can get a hold of Sam and Dean-something of this scale, they usually know what's going on." Bobby nodded and moved over to a corner to pull out his cell phone. "Amy, keep trying Rory, maybe he made it back to the TARDIS and can get us out of this mess-"

"_Rory_? Flying _my_ TARDIS?" The Doctor exclaimed, appalled. "That's like asking Amy to sing the alphabet backwards after a pint!"

"Hey!" Amy yelped in offense. "If you have such a problem with Rory's driving, then why not call River? You know, your _better_ half?"

Lisbon nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah, I do like her." Jane threw in.

The Doctor gave the consultant a hard stare, his upper lip spreading across his teeth in a barely contained snarl. Jane simply raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking if he'd said something wrong.

As the Doctor turned away, Jane shared a knowing smile with Lisbon.


	15. What do you say, Jo?

A/N: I did NOT mean for two years to go by without an update for this story! I just hadn't been able to watch my shows, therefore inspiration was lacking. But, I'm trying to crack my way back in here with a pair that I've been wanting to try out for awhile now. Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and especially reviewed! I can't thank you enough! I hope you'll accept this for now.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you say, Jo?<strong>

"So what do you think?" He finished, arms spread wide and a grin creasing his face.

"I like guns."

His arms dropped loudly to his sides before he lifted a finger and started in her direction. "No. No guns."

"I have knives too." She continued, arms crossed.

He stopped to tower just over her with the same intensity he had used on the young security guard back at the museum. But unlike that poor fellow, she had enough experience to hold her own. They both knew that if he yelled at her like he had that guard he would receive a punch in the nose courtesy of her fist.

"No weapons. None of any sort. It's not how I do things."

At that, she scoffed.

"You just used high-powered weaponry to take down a homicidal mummy! It's seems exactly how you do things."

He quieted at her words and for a moment she thought he caved.

Instead, he smiled. "No I didn't."

Her jaw dropped at the blatant lie. He stepped around her and made for the door. "Either you're with me or you're not. Frankly I have somewhere I need to be. So, seeing as how the time is short…"

He opened the double doors and made a show of passing her through.

She could see the lawn to the campus just outside. Her eyes narrowed. That very morning she had made the decision that a change in her life needed to take place. College wasn't doing anything for her and she'd been on her way to the library to send in a letter of resignation. It was on her way that she'd bumped into this strange man to begin with.

Giving up on college was one thing. It was something only a normal person had the privilege of doing; and despite what her mother insisted, she was _not_ normal. And, it was solely her choice to quit. But, an offer of this magnitude. This wasn't something offered every day; something that had become considered a rite of passage in life. This was other worlds, other times; adventures that promised beauty and wonder.

She weighed it all within a moment.

"I'll go with you."

He eyed her warily. For someone so charmingly jolly, his trust issues were through the roof.

"And as a compromise, I'll only have _one_ knife. You know, for the moments when your handy-dandy flashlight is out of reach." She gave her own smile then, the shit-eating one she often gave her mother when she knew she was being difficult.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and let the doors close behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's a _screwdriver_!"

"Sweetheart, I've had plenty of the drink and used the tool enough times to know what an actual _screwdriver_ is."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's not much. But, can you guess which Doctor this was?


End file.
